unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Back in the Field
'''Back in the Field '''is the 7th episode of Season 1 (Unexpected) of Unexpected. This is also the 7th episode overall. Plot Spencer and Shawn start fighting crime, but the police set a trap for them. Morgan takes a new interest in someone. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Tammi Shaw * Tyrone * Jack McCoy Absent Characters * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington Storyline Spencer’s Tree House) Spencer: Okay so now I was thinking what if we turn this place into some cool super hero lab or place. Shawn: And how do you expect us to do that? Spencer: I don’t know buy things? Shawn: With what air money? Spencer: Yeah, I’m broke. Shawn: So are we going back in the field? Spencer: We’re a duo so whatever you say I will follow along. Shawn: I kind of like fighting crime. Spencer: You are in? Shawn: I am Spencer: Then I guess I am in too. (High school) Tammi: Did you see that new kid Jack? Morgan: No? Tammi: He is cute. He’s cuter than your brother. Morgan: Where is he now? Tammi: He’s in Science right now. Morgan: That’s the same class as Spencer. Tammi: Two cute boys in the same class. That’s a recipe for hotness. Morgan: Whatever! (Science Class) Spencer: Hey! My name is Spencer Jack: Hey, My name is Jack. Shawn: And I’m Shawn. Jack: Do you have the answers for last night homework. The teacher gave me an hour to do it. Shawn: Yikes, that must stink. Spencer: Shawn…I do here (Spencer hands Jack the homework) Jack: Thanks (20 minutes later) (Bell rings) Spencer: Well I’ll see you tomorrow Jack: Okay, bye Shawn: Let’s go Spencer! (Spencer’s Tree House) Shawn: I stole my dad’s extra radio. It’ll let us know if any villains are trying to rob a bank or anything of that sort. Spencer: You stole it? Shawn: Yeah, I mean we wouldn’t know if a Villain was attacking randomly. (Morgan walks in) Morgan: Hey guys! Shawn: Hey, Look what I have! Morgan: A police radio! (Police Department) Dan: Alright guys! We have a bank robber happening right now! Tyrone: I’ll take my team. Dan: Alright head out! (Downtown) Dan: Okay, Tyrone did you hear about the joint duo? Tyrone: Yeah, I feel like they are rebels running around the town that will destroy this city. Dan: I think it’s up to us to stop them. (Spencer’s Tree House) Shawn: We are going downtown a robbing is going on Spencer: Alright I think it’s time to connect. (Shawn and Spencer connect) Morgan: I got mics from the school I can communicate with you down there. Shawn: Alright! Let’s go! (Downtown) Spencer: Let’s do this! Morgan (Microphone): Wait! Before you guys go in I found out that you can manipulate your DNA. You can change your body appearance. You both have to think of a body appearance. Shawn: Alright! (Spencer and Shawn change appearances) Spencer: Let’s start flying! (Shawn and Spencer start flying) Dan: Look it’s them! Tyrone: You are going to have to trap them with something. Dan: Maybe we use a net. Tyrone: A net for these super humans… Dan: Well we can’t shoot them. Tyrone: A net is it but we need to set it right. Dan: Leave it up to me. Spencer: Okay there is the guy in the bank! Shawn: Wait! He has hostages Spencer: How are we supposed to get in? Shawn: I have no idea. Dan: Back away from the bank (yelling) Shawn: Oh no it’s my dad! Spencer: We have to get him away. Shawn: I don’t know what to do. Morgan (Microphone): Just shoot him with something. Shawn: I am not going to shoot him! Dan: Stand back! Spencer: We have to save them! Shawn you have to choose. (Spencer and Shawn get shot with a blast) Dan: Tyrone! Why did you shoot them! Tyrone: They are dangerous! Dan: I had them where I wanted! Tyrone: I’ll bring them in! You get the people from the bank. (Secret Lab) Tyrone: Well, well, well joint duo! I got you where I want you. Shawn: Who are you? Tyrone: Doctor Banks, I am a super human! Spencer: Why are you trapping us in here. Tyrone: You don’t get it do you? Shawn: Get what? Tyrone: You are a rare generation of Super Humans. Spencer: We are super humans? Tyrone: You have something I want. Shawn: What do we have that you would possibly want. Tyrone: The Duo power!